


Prison Cell 4

by 020327



Category: Prison Cell 4
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/020327/pseuds/020327
Kudos: 1





	Prison Cell 4

有温热而柔软的触感，缠绵地拂过额头、鼻梁，最后来到嘴唇上。

准确来说，这种感觉更像是亲吻。

权恩妃在宫脇咲良的亲吻中醒过来，她睁开眼，与处于上方的那双湖水般深邃的眼眸四目相对。

“早安，宝贝。”宫脇咲良温柔地摸摸她的脸。

那双还含着些迷蒙睡意的眸却惊慌地错开了目光，随即，权恩妃发现自己的手腕竟然回归了久违的自由，只有浅浅的淤青还留在上面，又察觉到脖子上多了一个陌生的东西，硬硬的却触手生温，紧紧扣在颈上，牢靠地保护着她的腺体。

宫脇咲良握住她的手腕，在她手背上吻了吻：  
“怎么了？”

权恩妃平复了一下心情，抬眸，冷静地看向阿宫脇咲良：“我脖子上是什么东西？”

“有了它，可以更好地保护你。”宫脇咲良说。

“除此以外呢？”

“你最好不要想私自把它拆下来。”

权恩妃讥讽地一笑，没有再说话。

昨天被激怒的宫脇咲良让她印象深刻，而现在对方看她的眼神也已经和以前大不相同，她还是不要过多的刺激宫脇咲良为好。

宫脇咲良收紧手臂，隔着薄薄的睡衣，权恩妃感觉到腿上有硬物戳着，不安分地缓缓蹭动。她微微用力想推开却被抱得更紧。

大约是在她昏迷的时候上过药，失去意识前还火辣辣疼着的下体现在已经没什么痛感了，只是腰部以下还像是散了架一样又酸又痛，这样的身体状况实在是不适合再去承受宫脇咲良。

但是宫脇咲良没说什么，只是老老实实地搂着她的腰，除了那个部位以外没有丝毫的不安分，因此权恩妃也不好贸然开口拒绝她的怀抱，那样说不定会引起更加糟糕的后果。

“我今天要去公司一趟，最早晚饭前就能回来，那之前姜惠元会在家陪着你。”宫脇咲良说。

我可不想要那家伙陪，权恩妃想，但表面上还是乖乖地点点头。

宫脇咲良又吻了吻她唇角，然后放开手起了床。

等到宫脇咲良进到浴室洗漱，权恩妃才稍微松了一口气，她艰难地撑着身子坐起来，看到墙壁上的挂钟，才发现现在还只是早上。

宫脇咲良过来得匆忙，只好在姜惠元的衣柜里找衣服穿，好在她们两个身形相仿，衣服尺寸都差不多，穿起来没什么违和感，宫脇咲良翻出一套姜惠元几乎没怎么穿过的正装换上，离开了卧室。

下楼时，门外的庭院里传来巨大的机车轰鸣声，吵得宫脇咲良直皱眉，径直去餐厅吃早餐。

不一会姜惠元也风风火火进来了，身上还穿着专门的机车服，看样子是一大早就出去飙车了。

“小心点。”宫脇咲良只是不轻不重说了一句。

姜惠元嘴里包着三明治含糊地回答：“知道知道，像这种改装的我都只是在自家地盘里骑着玩。”

宫脇咲良也就没有再说什么，另起了话题：“你今天出门给她买几套内衣回来，里面总是什么都不穿也不像话。”

“不穿不是更方便吗？”

宫脇咲良冷淡地扫她一眼：“去不去？”

“好好好，怕了你了。”姜惠元举起双手作投降状，只是嘴里还叼着半片烤吐司。

早饭后宫脇咲良先出了门，姜惠元带了早餐回房间，看见床上的女人已经醒了，凑过问：“醒这么早？她早上折腾你了？”

权恩妃瞪她一眼，冷冷说：“没有。”

“好吧，我给你拿了点吃的，”姜惠元说着便把手上的餐盘放到矮柜上，绕到床尾打开脚镣，“卫生间有新牙刷和新毛巾。”

权恩妃确实饿得厉害，见姜惠元去衣柜那边换衣服去了，才爬到床头，拿起餐盘里的烤吐司吃起来。

家里向来是传统的英式早餐，热量十足，即使是饿得厉害权恩妃也没能全部吃完，觉得有八分饱她就停了下来，打算去洗漱。

谁知刚一下床，她就腿软得险些一个踉跄跪倒在地，而房间另一端的姜惠元还在若无其事地打游戏，权恩妃只得咬咬唇扶着床柱站稳，艰难地活动了一下腿脚，一步一步蹭进了卫生间。

洗漱后她出来，姜惠元正在收拾餐盘，看见她出来便皱眉：“怎么不吃完？还剩了这么多呢？”

“吃不下。”

缓了一会，她已经能站稳了，走也不成问题。

“过来。”姜惠元招呼她。

权恩妃迟疑地走过去，姜惠元搭住她的肩把她按坐在床上：“一点都吃不下了？”

其实硬吃还是能吃下一些的。

看她神色犹豫，姜惠元也猜到了大概，坏笑起来：“既然还能吃得下，嫂子帮我个忙呗。”

她笑得着实不怀好意，权恩妃警觉地问：“什么？”

“我昨夜为了让你们俩好好睡一觉忍得可辛苦了，今天早上还得用手解决，你要不要补偿一下我？”姜惠元捏了捏她小脸问，触感很好，姜惠元又捏了另外一边。

权恩妃脸被她捏的因为充血而发红， 气恼的反问：“跟我有什么关系？”

“当然跟你有关系，你这张小嘴可是让我念念不忘。”

“不要！”权恩妃躲开她的手缩到床上去了。

姜惠元哪有这么容易善罢甘休，迅速爬上床把她捞过来压住：“一次，我射出来就算，不然你今天一天都别想下床。”

被她牢牢压制着的权恩妃挣扎无果，姜惠元又作势凶巴巴地要来掀她裙子，权恩妃身上还难受着，不想再吃这种苦头，吓得只好答应下来：“……那……就、就一次。”

狡猾的眼底闪过一丝得意，姜惠元松了手让她起来：“我说话算数，过来坐这边。”

答应是答应了，之前也不是没这么做过，但当那东西真的凑到嘴边了，权恩妃却难免还是有些抗拒。

都到了这一步姜惠元哪还由得她犹豫，催促道：“快点。”

权恩妃不情愿地皱着眉，用手握住半硬的腺体轻轻揉搓，大概是让姜惠元舒服了，也没再催她，只是慢慢硬挺起来，胀大之后的性器散发着令人畏惧的热力，权恩妃看得有点害怕，她硬着头皮低下去，试探着用嘴唇触碰光滑硕大的顶端。

唇瓣柔软的触感让一直注视着权恩妃的姜惠元有点激动，昂扬的性器竟然也跟着抖了抖，吓得权恩妃又缩回去，这个退缩的动作让姜惠元彻底不耐烦起来，“呀，我按你头了啊？”直接伸手捏开权恩妃的牙关把腺体塞了进去。

被她吓了一跳，权恩妃来不及反应便被塞了满嘴，头顶上的人一边威胁说：“你敢咬就掐死你。”一边挺腰进得更深，权恩妃吃力地适应着吞咽下去，滚热的柱身强势地挤开黏膜，顶端直戳到咽部，激起一阵本能的吞咽动作，喉咙自发地吮吸起来，终于让姜惠元满足地叹一口气，恢复了少许耐心，体贴地往后撤了撤等权恩妃适应。

过了好一会儿，权恩妃才终于学会了放松口腔，配合姜惠元抽插的动作调整呼吸，姜惠元慢慢加快了进出的速度，湿热的口腔里，那条柔软的小舌头还会随着她的进出蠕动，不时扫过敏感的顶端，让她舒服得头皮发麻。

最后姜惠元快速地抽动几下，十分恶劣地射了一半在权恩妃脸上，还按着她的头逼她把性器上的残留物都舔干净吞下去。

看看时间也不早了，她给躺在床上小脸煞白像是随时要吐出来的权恩妃擦了把脸，重新戴上镣铐，然后带上餐盘锁了卧室门，心满意足地离开了。

她没有再骑自己那辆改装的宝贝机车，只是从车库里开走了一辆吉普下山去了。

姜惠元一路回忆之前从权恩妃身上扒下来的内衣牌子和尺寸，好在记性不错，很快就想了起来，进了市区便直奔最近的购物中心。在内衣店里看到差不多的就往购物篮里扔，挑了十来套觉得差不多了就去结账，离开的路上又看到有家女装店，脚步一拐进去扫了几条目测权恩妃穿起来会挺好看的裙子。姜惠元觉得宫脇咲良看女人的眼光不错，至少权恩妃是挺好看的，身材也好，嗯……姜惠元对导购说，“要胸大点的衣服。”都结完账后她拎着大包小包回到地下停车场。

午后一两点，姜惠元才回到家，饥肠辘辘地回到主馆，去厨房觅食去了。

她吃饱了才想起楼上自己的房间里还有个大活人，于是又带了一份上楼，开了门，看见权恩妃坐在床上发呆。

“吃饭了吃饭了。”

姜惠元拖过床桌把食物放到权恩妃面前，便去了卫生间。

出来看见权恩妃一口没动，她也不以为意，撤  
了桌子爬上床，把权恩妃压在床头的靠垫上：“怎么？想我想的吃不下饭？”

“我不饿。”权恩妃一脸冷漠，这倒也是实话，她大半天都躺在床上，确实没什么消耗。“那我来帮你运动下。”姜惠元很干脆，压着她的肩  
便俯下来。

权恩妃偏头想躲，却被她捏住了下巴，不得不和那双带着得意又戏谑的眼眸对视。

姜惠元用大拇指重重摩挲着权恩妃柔软的下唇，似笑非笑地劝告：“嫂子，别乱动，我可不想弄伤你。”

权恩妃僵了僵，没有再动，但是姜惠元也没有来亲她。起身找了瓶润滑剂，然后起身挤进权恩妃腿间，掀起裙子，掰开双腿露出里面粉嫩嫩还有点微肿的花瓣，看着实在是盈盈可人，姜惠元忍不住低下头亲了一下，权恩妃“呜”地一颤，手上的锁链抖得哗啦啦响起来。

居然敏感成这样，可惜姜惠元今天没什么耐心做前戏，不然一点一点把她逗得湿透了来向自己求饶想必也很有趣。

扭开润滑剂的瓶盖，姜惠元用手指拨开那两瓣软肉，把尖头钝面的润滑剂瓶嘴戳进紧闭的肉缝挤压瓶身，入侵体内的冰凉黏液让权恩妃又抖了抖，姜惠元可不想宫脇咲良回来以后又因为这女人受伤念叨她，便挤了小半瓶进去，耐心地等到完全渗入才跪起身脱裤子。

她对着权恩妃诱人的私处这么久，早就硬得生痛，等不及把裤子完全脱下来就扶着腺体顶进去，一路长驱直入，顺利地抵达了最深处。

姜惠元舒了一口气，权恩妃被她撑得难受地弓起了身子，姜惠元固定住她的胯部慢慢抽插，冰凉的液体润滑着敏感的内壁和粗壮的柱身，渐渐被两人的体温烫热，权恩妃皱着眉也渐渐有了些感觉，呼吸慢慢急促凌乱起来。

进出的动作变得深而重，权恩妃抓住两头的锁链低低啜泣，姜惠元俯下身，把她半压在靠垫上加快了动作。

“啊……哈啊……”越来越激烈的交合终于让权恩妃叫出来，两条被分开的洁白长腿下意识地缠上姜惠元劲瘦的腰身，因为一波波的快感而越缠越紧，于是姜惠元进得更深，近乎凶狠地一下一下撞击着深处的花心。

权恩妃仰起脸，连缠着的双腿都绷紧，莹润的脚趾都紧缩起来。

姜惠元想把她抱起来，却被手铐阻挡住了，一边焦躁地喃喃骂着一边到处摸钥匙，总算把两只手铐都打开来，权恩妃搂住她的肩哭。

忽然间权恩妃便软倒下来，包裹着姜惠元性器的甬道剧烈的颤抖，她也缩在姜惠元怀里发抖，绞紧的媚肉让姜惠元闷哼着来不及退出就在她体内释放了出来。

“……艹，”等到姜惠元清醒过来，顿时懊恼地骂了一声，“你夹这么紧干嘛！”看着权恩妃还没有完全闭合的肉穴里淌出来的浊白精液又有点心虚，扭头看时间还早，宫脇咲良应该还有好一会才到家，便把权恩妃翻过去，就着里面湿热滑腻的液体从后面再次进入。

“反正都要被念，先爽了再说。”她嘟囔一句，挺腰快速抽插起来。

还没能从高潮里回过神来的权恩妃被她插得呜呜咽咽地哭起来，“不要了……”，她跪趴在靠垫上，软软塌下去的腰被姜惠元捞住，她结实的小腹和对方圆润挺翘的臀撞得啪啪直响。

姜惠元按着权恩妃，像是为了一雪前耻似的做得她泄了几次才拔出来射在她臀上，发泄过后见权恩妃趴在床上累得连胳膊都抬不起来了，惦记着宫脇咲良的叮嘱，也不好把她折腾得太过分，抱着她去了浴室清洗。

“现在饿不饿了？”姜惠元抱着权恩妃靠在浴缸里，两只手在她腿间和胸前不安分地摸来摸去，一边问。

权恩妃哪还有心思搭理她，都快昏过去。

身后的人自顾自低柔地笑着说：“等我把你洗干净了就喂你吃东西。”

然而权恩妃没想到这个“洗干净”的服务里面还包括了一些她受不了的项目。

半个小时以后姜惠元把从里到外都洗得十分干净、但也被她折腾得彻底昏过去的权恩妃安置在床上，因为自己把她折腾太狠也没法吃饭了，姜惠元好心的没有给她戴手铐。

吃她吃得酣畅淋漓的姜惠元心情愉悦地哼着小曲下楼吃晚饭去了。


End file.
